This invention relates to rolling ball games in general and to playfield features for such games in particular. Games of this type include the familiar pinball game and various novelty games, wherein a ball rolls on a playfield, usually wooden, and the player attempts to cause the ball to strike various targets or other features disposed on the playfield. Such features can include ramps, outholes, bumpers and the like. Such games are usually coin-operated and in order to induce players to operate the games, it is necessary that they be carefully designed to enhance and maintain player interest. For that purpose, there is an unremitting desire to develop new and unique playfield features which will both entertain and challenge the player.
One class of playfield features is generally referred to as a target bank. A target bank, heretofore, has consisted of a series of stand-up targets grouped in clusters of two or more. Each target has associated therewith a switch whereby when the ball strikes a target, the switch is actuated, signalling the game microprocessor. In turn, this causes points to be awarded, bonuses to be earned or special features to be actuated all according to the rules programmed in the game processors memory. Such target banks employ a mechanical structure disposed on or above the playfield at which the player aims. Upon striking the target, a micro-switch or similar device is actuated for the purposes indicated.
According to the present invention a novel type of target bank is disclosed not heretofore available in the prior art. The present invention discloses a target bank which is optical, rather than electro-mechanical in nature and which rotates. In a first position, the target bank is available to the player who may direct his ball at the bank in order to make the various target combinations. In a second position, the target bank is rotated so that the player cannot aim at the target bank. This permits access to a portion of the playfield which can otherwise be restricted from the player. Restated, the rotating target bank of the present invention is a combinational feature which can be used to restrict access to a portion of the playfield so that the player can have access thereto only when he "makes" all of the targets in the bank. This adds a creative challenge which enhances player interest in games of this type.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved playfield feature for rolling ball games.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel type of target bank for rolling ball games in which optical targets are provided rather than mechanical or electro-mechanical targets.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a rotating optical target bank which permits a player to shoot at the targets in the bank in a first position and which can be rotated to a second position permitting access to an otherwise restricted area of the playfield which may have additional playfield features disposed thereon.